


Rover 2.0

by PainkillerD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainkillerD/pseuds/PainkillerD
Summary: "No way!" exclaimed an excited Katie at the sight in front of her."Way," stated her boyfriend, sporting the smuggest of smirks. Right beside the blue Paladin, in all its mechanical glory, floated none other than Rover.





	Rover 2.0

“No way!” exclaimed an excited Katie at the sight in front of her.

“Way,” stated her boyfriend, sporting the smuggest of smirks. Right beside the blue Paladin, in all its mechanical glory, floated none other than Rover.

It had been a short, uninteresting story. While infiltrating a Galra ship in a nearby system during a quick away mission, Lance found a drone patrolling the corridors and decided to just take it. He figured that Zarkon wouldn’t miss one small robot and that it would be a nice gift for Pidge, so he knocked it to a wall and deactivated it the “old fashioned” way.

Afterwards he brought it back with him to the castle and had Hunk assist him in repairing any physical damage the little pyramidal droid had. All that was left was to reprogram it, so Lance took whatever Pidge taught him about coding to at least make sure that it wouldn’t spy on them or anything. He’d leave the best part to his girlfriend: to really turn it into the next Rover.

Which brings us to our current situation. The small robot was ignored for a couple of seconds as Katie tackled Lance onto the floor in a tight hug.

“Thank you!” the green Paladin said as she kissed her boyfriend’s chest. “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

“Yeah, well I try,” he smirked again. “Wanna do the honor of reprogramming it?”

“Him.”

“Huh?”

“ _Him_ ,” she repeated. “Rover. I’ll reprogram him right now.”

“Oh, right,” Lance almost forgot that she liked robots more than people, and thus treated them as such. “Are you seriously gonna name him Rover again?”

“Yes!” she replied as she let go of him to jump on her bed and picked up her laptop to begin her work. “He’ll be Rover 2.0 and he’s our youngest child, after Rover 1.0 and Kaltenecker, of course.”

Lance sat up on the floor, sporting a smile instead of his usual smirk. The idea of having “children” of their own made him feel safe and warm inside. Maybe much later on they’d be able to have an actual family together. In a way, maybe a cow and a robot would be a great way to test their parenting skills. “Of course,” he repeated, staring in awe at his girlfriend at work. _I don’t deserve this girl_ , he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing much recently. I've spent the last month without power (thanks, Hurricane María) and the last few days catching up with what I missed (including Voltron season 4, which is amazing!). I hope you all enjoyed this bit of fluff!


End file.
